


Andrew's Birthday

by Qrowin_Shitposts



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrowin_Shitposts/pseuds/Qrowin_Shitposts
Summary: Akko was getting ready to perform a magic show for her younger cousin's birthday, but the birthday party gets cancelled at the last minute. However, Akko ends up getting invited to another birthday.Fic is in screenplay format, as if it was the script to an episode of the anime.





	Andrew's Birthday

[Open on close up of Akko’s face, with a serious, concentrated expression. Zoom out to show her in a silly stance in the middle of the courtyard, carrying 3 bowling pins for juggling. She attempts to juggle them but all three end up landing on her head. Zooms out to show she’s in front of an audience consisting of Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Lotte, and Sucy.]

[Akko puts her hand to her chin in an exaggerated thinking pose before pulling out her wand. She transforms into a series of animals in order to get an edge on juggling, but each time the 3 pins end up landing on her head. Her transformations include an octopus (extra arms), a seal (she tries to imitate juggling seals), and a bird (throws them up high and then tries to fly after them to keep them in the air)]

[Akko finishes the performance. Sucy claps with little enthusiasm. Lotte and Jasminka clap with smiles on their faces. Constanze is clapping quickly and mechanically with a deadpan expression. Amanda is leaning back in her sea, staring at the sky, pumping her fists in the air while yelling unconvincing praise]

Akko: How was I?

Lotte: Great job, Akko!

Sucy: I like how you got hit on your head.

Jasminka: I’m pretty sure I would’ve been in hysterics if I was in grade school.

Akko: Well that’s all I need! I’m performing this at my younger cousin’s birthday party. He’s in fourth grade. His family is on vacation here and I told them that I do magic performances!

Sucy: Do you?

Akko: I do now! And I’m going to give him the best birthday ever!

Theme Song

[Akko’s in her room, practicing her act. Some more bowling pins land on her head, as per the act.]

Lotte: Akko, I’m glad you’re excited for your performance next week… but aren’t you worried about how much you’re hitting your head?

Sucy: What, it’s not like she can get stupider.

Lotte: But she CAN get a concussion. 

Akko: Hey, Sucy! Lotte! Do you think my cousin is going to like my performance?

Sucy: No more or less than the last 7 times you asked us.

Akko: Sorry, but I’m just so excited! This is my first ever performance as a witch! I’m gonna make people all over the world smile with my magic! I’m so close to my dream I can taste it! [Sticks tongue out into air to emphasize].

Lotte: You know, you’re actually right, Akko! You’ve grown a lot from your time at school!

Akko: Right?

Sucy: I remember when you still couldn’t even cast a proper transformation spell. Or any spell for that matter. Well, you still can’t fly a broom, but it’s a start.

[Akko grows increasingly irritated with Sucy as her tangent goes on. She pouts at Sucy when she’s done.]

[A bird flies into the window with an audible thud. It’s carrying a letter.]

[Lotte opens the window.]

[Bird enters room and begins frantically flying in a circle.]

Bird: Letter for Akko! Letter for Akko!

[Akko grabs the letter from the bird. The bird attempts to fly out the window, but Sucy closes the window before it can. The bird hits the window with an audible thud. Sucy cackles. Lotte lets out the bird.]

[Akko reads the letter. She screams and then begins to cry.]

Lotte: What is it, Akko?

Akko [pointing to the letter]: My grandma is sick, so they’re staying in japan to take care of her!

Lotte: Oh no, that’s horrible!

Akko: I know, right! I worked so hard on this performance!

Beat

Lotte: Um, Akko, shouldn’t you be more worried about-

Sucy: Give her a second.

[Shot of outside their window, slowly zooming out.]

Akko: [Continues ranting]

Sucy: Well, I’m off to bed.

Lotte: Me too. Night.

Akko: [Continues ranting]

Beat

Akko: GRANDMA’S SICK???

Sucy: There it is.

\----------------

[Next scene Akko is walking out of the library looking defeated. Ursula walks by, and Akko starts following her]

Akko: Hey, Professor Ursula! You wouldn’t know anything about illnesses, do you?

Ursula: I know a thing or two. Why?

Akko: My grandma is sick with some disease I don’t know much about. I was looking up books on illnesses in the library, but they’re all magic illnesses.

[At this point they’ve reached Ursula’s classroom.]

Ursula: What’s your grandma’s sickness called?

Ursula: Hemorrhoids. 

Beat

Ursula: Don’t worry, Akko, you’re Grandma is just going through some discomfort is all. She’ll be fine.

Akko: Oh, thank goodness. See you later Professor Ursula!

[Akko runs out door]

Ursula: Bye, Akko!

[Ursula closes the door. At this time, the same bird from before flies in through the classroom window and flies into the door with an audible thud. Ursula opens the door.]

[The bird begins flying around in a circle.]

Bird: Letter for Akko! Letter for Akko!

[Akko opens the door.]

Akko: Sorry, that’s for me.

Ursula: No worries!

[Bird flies through the open door towards Akko and begins circling over her head.]

[Ursula walks towards Akko and the bird, closing the door behind her]

Bird: Letter for Akko! Letter for Akko!

[Akko opens the letter. The bird crashes into the door Ursula closed with an audible thud. Ursula lets it out as Akko reads the letter]

Akko: What? Andrew’s having a birthday party this weekend! That’s so exciting!

Ursula: Andrew? As in Andrew Hanbridge?

Akko: Yeah, we’re friends. 

Ursula: Oh, you stayed friends after that night? That’s wonderful!

Akko: Well, I think I can go since my cousin’s party was cancelled.

Ursula: You should definitely go! He’s your friend right?

Akko: Yeah! Oh boy, I’m so excited! Hanbridge Manor, get ready for Akko Kagari!

\----------------

[Akko, in her school uniform, walks up to Hanbridge Manor by foot. There’s she walks alongside a line of cars full of people invited to the party. Everyone getting out of the cars are wearing suits and dresses.]

[Akko walks up to the person at the door]

Akko: Hey, I’m Andrew’s friend, Akko.

Doorman: Can I see your invitation?

Akko: I was supposed to bring it?

Doorman: I’m afraid I can’t let you in without an invitation, miss.

[Rich couple walk up, hand invitation, and is let in.]

Akko: Come on, he sent me one, I promise! Can’t you just go in and ask him?

Doorman: I’m sorry, miss, but I’m not allowed to-

[Andrew opens the door and notices Akko]

Andrew [to Doorman]: I’m very sorry, she’s with me. [To Akko] Come on, let’s go.

[Andrew and Akko head inside. Akko turns back to the doorman and sticks her tongue out at him as she heads inside.]

\----------------

[Akko and Andrew enter the banquet hall from episode 10. It is lavishly decorated. Akko looks around in wonder. A man Andrew’s father’s age walks in the door and approaches him.]

Man: Andrew, I hear you’re turning 17 today. That means you’ll be going into your final year of high school soon, correct?

Andrew: Yes, that’s right.

[Andrew turns to Akko and motions for her to go. He’s smiling at her, and he clearly wants to go with her instead of talking to the man.]

[Akko walks away from him towards the table with all the food. You can see Andrew in the background repeatedly greeting guests as they arrive.]

[Akko begins eating mini cakes with her bare hands, looking at Andrew with a worried expression. A boy Andrew’s age walks up to her from behind her.]

Boy 1: Excuse me, I feel like I know you from somewhere.

[Akko shrugs, her mouth full of cake.]

[Another boy walks up to her.]

Boy 2: Wait, aren’t you the bee girl?

Akko [mouth full of cake]: Bee girl?

[Akko swallows the cake.]

Akko: Bee girl?

Boy 1: Oh right, I remember, you’re that girl that was jumping around going after that bee during the last party! 

Boy 2: You were hilarious! 

Boy 1: And getting stung by that bee was wild. I don’t think I’m ever going to stop telling that story!

Boy 2: Hey, Frank! The bee girl’s here!

[Frank walks over]

Frank: Hey, Akko! Long time no see. Did Lotte come, too?

Akko: No, I’m the only one who got an invite.

Boy 1: Oh, you’re the only girl Andrew invited? 

[Akko begins to blush]

Akko: What are you talking about? There’s girls all over the place. Well, a lot are old ladies. Okay, most to all of them are old ladies. Okay, question, why does Andrew know so many old ladies?

[Akko grabs a cookie and begins eating it]

[A Lady within earshot approaches Akko angrily]

Lady: Excuse me, I hope you weren’t referring to me. I should let you know that I am only 47!

[Akko sprays cookie crumbs out of her mouth and onto the lady as she says the following lines. Akko does not notice but the lady is visibly annoyed.]

Akko: Really, only 47?

Lady: Who even are you, anyways?

Akko: Andrew’s friend. Who are you?

Lady: I happen to be the wife of the duke of-oh god will you stop your incessant smacking?

[Akko was too busy grabbing another cookie to pay perfect attention to what she said]

Akko: My incessant what?

[More crumbs fly out of Akko’s mouth and onto the lady’s dress. The Lady begins to clean herself off as she leaves.]

Lady: Oh, I’ve got better things to do than deal with a slob like you.

Akko: Yeah, well I’ve got better things to do than deal with an old hag like you!

Lady: *Exasperated noise*

[Pans over to Frank and the boys, who are trying their best to contain their laughter]

Boy 1: Oh my god, bee girl is the best!

Frank: Good show, Akko!

[Akko joins in their laughter, somewhat embarrassed]

Akko: What was with her, anyways? She a relative or something?

Frank: Well, she’s an associate of his father.

[They all turn to Andrew who’s still greeting guests]

Frank: His father likes to take advantage of parties like this to… improve relations.

[All of the boys are either mildly somber or mildly irritated. Akko, on the other hand, is visibly quite irritated]

[Someone begins setting up a record player]

Some girl at the party: Oh, the dance is starting soon!

Akko: What? Andrew’s gonna miss the music at his own party?

[Everyone stays silent. Akko watches as people continue to periodically come in through the doors. Andrew is staying to greet them. After a while, Akko gets fed up with it and begins marching towards him.]

Akko: Andrew!

Andrew: Akko?

[Akko tugs at his sleeve]

Akko: Come on, the music’s going to start! It’s your birthday, you gotta be there!

Andrew: Well…

Akko, to the guests he was greeting: Very sorry, I’m going to need to steal him for a minute. Bye!

[Akko drags him to the center of the dance floor. Andrew is not resisting, but looks mildly concerned.]

Andrew: Akko, maybe it’s not a good idea to-

Akko: Oh, nonsense, this is gonna be so much fu-

[The record player starts. A waltz begins to play. Many other couples begin dancing. Camera pans to Frank and the boys who are trying to contain their laughter.]

[Akko and Andrew blush a bit. Andrew looks back at the guests arriving. Akko, noticing this, takes his hand]

Akko: S-Shall we dance? You know, we’re up here and all…

[Andrew looks at her with surprise. He smiles.]

Andrew: Sure. Don’t worry, I’ll lead.

Akko: You think I can’t lead?

Andrew: Can you?

Akko: …no…

[Andrew laughs a bit at this and Akko blushes. They begin to dance, albeit it somewhat awkwardly. Frank and the boys begin to cheer and whistle at them from the snack table. Akko and Andrew begin to blush even harder] 

Akko: S-so, you like waltzes? I didn’t expect something like that. Kind of old-timey. N-nothing wrong with it, of course! Old can be cool! It’s, uh, vintage! Heh-heh. Hey, you’re really good at this. You practice a lot?

Andrew: Well, I took some classes as a kid, but I usually just do it at parties, and even then not too much.

Akko: Wait, I thought you liked ballroom dancing?

Andrew: I don’t hate it.

Akko: What, did you not pick the music at your own birthday?

[Andrew looks away.]

Andrew: Well, I was busy with my studies, so my father arranged it.

[Akko looks around and glares at the many rich, middle-aged couples dancing around them. There’s hardly any people Andrew’s age.]

Akko: I’m kind of sick of this. Hey, Andrew, have you been to the snacks yet?

Andrew: Not yet.

Akko: There’s some really great cookies there. Come on, you’ve got to taste them!

[Akko drags him away from the dance floor to the snacks. She picks up 2 cookies and hands him one.]

[By the time Andrew is half way through his cookie, Akko has finished her second. Andrew smiles slyly]

Andrew: Careful, Akko, I suggest you take it easy. You wouldn’t want to put on unnecessary weight.

[Akko is slightly angered, but she can tell he was only teasing.]

Akko: I happen to get plenty of exercise. I take quite a bit of pride in my strength.

[Akko shoves a whole cookie into her mouth. She continues to speak, crumbs flying out of her mouth]

Akko: It’s probably best if you take it easy. You wouldn’t want to turn into one of these fat cats before you get married. All those girls hanging on your arms would scatter if you started looking like your dad.

Andrew: So you’d leave me if I put on pounds?

Akko: Oh please, I’m not one of your floozies. I’d stick by your side and crack jokes at your expense.

[Beat]

[Akko and Andrew both notice what she said and look away, blushing slightly]

Andrew: Well, I wouldn’t worry about that happening. I happen to be quite confidant in my body as well.

Akko: Well I’m sure that waving around all that cash is sure to work out your biceps, but I’m pretty sure I could take you in arm wrestling contest.

Andrew: Was that a challenge?

Akko: It sure was.

Andrew: Well I’m afraid I can’t do that. I feel it would be rude for me to so utterly humiliate a lady like that.

Akko: Oh are you scared? You some sort of chicke-

[Akko is distracted by something going on behind Andrew.]

Andrew: What’s wrong?

[Akko points to the window behind Andrew. He looks around to look. Amanda is climbing in through the window, wearing a suit and with her hair slicked back.]

[Commercial break]

[Amanda is walking through the party, trying to look inconspicuous.]

Akko: Amanda?

[Pan to Akko, who is behind Amanda. Amanda is startled and jumps back.]

Amanda: Oh, Akko, it’s just you. You sneak in too?

Akko: No, I got invited.

Amanda: Oh, so you’re all tight with the rich boy, huh? Respect.

[Amanda holds out her fist to fist bump Akko].

Andrew: And just what do you think you’re doing here?

[Camera pans to Andrew. Amanda jumps back again. She pretty quickly regains her composure]

Amanda: Well, I was getting kind of bored, so I thought I’d have some fun and crash a party. You got a problem with that, pretty boy?

Andrew: And what do you mean by crash, exactly?

Amanda: Wouldn’t you like to know?

Andrew: Yeah, that’s why I asked.

Akko: Don’t worry, Andrew, she’s not going to do anything stupid.

Amanda [smirking]: And what do you mean by “not stupid”, exactly?

Akko: Oh god, Amanda, what are you going to do?

Amanda: It’s something fun don’t worry. 

[Amanda dashes to the record player and pulls out her wand. She conjures a record with a spell and replaces the record playing the waltz. Hip hop starts playing. She casts another spell that turns all the chandeliers into strobes. All the old people at the party are visibly confused and/or frustrated]

Amanda: Now THIS is my kind of party!

[Pan to Louis, who is right next to Amanda, jaw open and staring daggers]

Amanda: Oh, hey blondie. Come here often?

Louis: What do you think you’re doing here?

Amanda: This party was so lame, I couldn’t help but take pity on all of you. Come on, why don’t you enjoy some real music for a change?

Louis: You call this real music? How are couples supposed to dance to this?

Amanda: Awww, the little rich boy doesn’t know how to dance, how cute.

Louis: I too know how to dance.

Amanda: Alright then, prove!

Louis: What?

[Amanda starts bobbing to the beat, preparing to bust some moves. Louis stares incredulously at Andrew. Andrew shrugs at him.]

Andrew: Are you going to take this sitting down?

Akko: yeah, Amanda! Whoop his butt!

[Louis glares at Amanda, who has begun breakdancing. When she finishes, she looks tauntingly up at Louis.]

Amanda: You’re turn, blondie.

[Louis attempts to meet her challenge, but clearly does not know how to dance on his own. He resorts to trying to adapt ballroom dancing techniques. It looks silly but he does it with confidence. Akko begins to laugh out loud, and Andrew begins to smirk.]

[Amanda slides over to him and leans him by putting her hand on his shoulder]

Amanda: Wow, I take it back. You can dance. Pretty slick moves, chief.

Louis: I should inform you that I do not like being patronized.

Amanda: Hey, I was just saying you had a lot of confidence for someone who looks like such a tool. That kind of self-esteem can get you far in life.

[Louis shoves her off]

Louis: Oh, you want to see self-esteem, huh?

Amanda: Of course! It’s been a while since I’ve seen something this hilarious.

[Amanda and Louis continue their dance off. Frank strides over to Andrew, dancing to the music in a comically exaggerated way.]

Frank: Hey, Andrew, don’t tell me you’re not going to dance?

Akko: Yeah, Andrew, show us your moves!

Andrew: I’m afraid I’m not quite a fan of this music.

Frank: What, are you scared you’re not good enough? Well, I guess I can’t blame you when faced with moves like these. 

[Frank dances some more, looking completely ridiculous]

Akko: What, are you going to take this sitting down?

[Andrew sighs, and then straightens his sleeves]

Andrew: Well I suppose I don’t have a choice.

[Andrew looks around a bit before joining Frank. He’s not good at it, but his dancing isn’t as ridiculous as Frank’s. Akko begins laughing her ass off.]

Andrew: What, don’t tell me you don’t dance Akko?

[Akko laughs a bit more before joining the fun. This continues for a while before the record stops. Andrew’s father is standing in front of the record player, holding Amanda’s record. He is staring at Andrew with scorn. Andrew looks down in shame.]

Beat.

Andrew’s dad: Will someone get rid of those strobes?

[Louis and Akko turn to where Amanda was, but she was already rushing out the window]

Andrew’s dad: Whatever. Hopefully nothing else goes wrong. My god, what a disaster.

[Andrew’s dad walks off.]

Andrew: Hey, Akko?

Akko: Yeah? 

Andrew: I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me for a minute.

Akko: O-okay…

[Andrew walks off.]

[Akko looks around at the party. A lot of disgruntled old people. Frank and the boys look somber.]

[Akko heads over to the snack bar and starts shoveling down cake. After a bit, she stops.]

[Beat]

Akko: Wait a minute.

Akko: He’s not actually going to the bathroom, is he?

Frank: …probably not. I think he needs some time alone, though, we should probably just-

Akko: Hold my cake.

[Before Frank could respond, Akko was already off.]

\----------------

[Next scene Akko is looking through the halls. Eventually she reaches the courtyard. Andrew is sitting by the fountain, staring at it.]

[Akko walks up behind Andrew]

Akko: First he uses you as a greeter, and then he chooses the music and activities to please his guests instead of you. Talk about disgusting. A father who ruins his own son’s birthday for his own gains is a lousy father, in my opinion.

[Andrew looks behind him at her, and then looks back ahead at the fountain. Akko walks up beside him and sits down]

Andrew: My birthday isn’t ruined. 

Akko: Then why are you out here instead of in there.

Andrew: I’m… waiting.

Akko: Waiting?

Andrew: I had fun with you and my friends. But that didn’t last long, and that’s perfectly fine. It’s pretty normal for things to be like this. But, my favorite part is still a while away. At the end of the party, when most people are filtered out, me and my friends open the presents I got. It’s fun. But I can’t do it in front of guests; it looks impatient and greedy and soils our family name. So I’m waiting for them to leave.

Akko: You… think this is normal?

Andrew: …Yeah. It-

Akko [standing up]: Well it’s not!

Andrew: Huh?

Akko: It’s not normal! It’s YOUR birthday! Why do you need to wait on anyone else to have a good time!

Andrew: It’s fine, I’ve learned to be patient. I don’t mind.

Akko: And that’s the problem! That’s not okay. Why in the world do you have to live for other people before yourself? 

Andrew: Akko, no offense, but don’t you think that’s a selfish way of thinking? I can’t just think of myself. The world is connected, I have a duty to the world and to my family to-

Akko: Oh, please! Do you really think it’s so bad to think of yourself before anyone else? Being kind to others is important, sure, but if you put people before yourself and let them walk all over you, doesn’t that mean they value themselves over you? Doesn’t that make them terrible? You’re not making sense, you’re not being the voice of reason, you’re just making noble sounding excuses for not letting yourself be happy!

Andrew: So are you saying I should forget what everyone else thinks? How my actions affect them?

Akko: I’m saying your life is your own. You don’t owe anyone anything. If it’s your birthday, celebrate it! That’s yours, and no one has the right to take that away from you! You want to open your presents with your friends? Then here, open mine!

[Akko pulls a present out of her pocket and throws it to Andrew, who fumbles a bit while catching it]

[Beat]

[Andrew begins to open it but Akko tries to snatch it out of his hands]

Andrew: What, I thought you wanted me to open it?

Akko: I was just being sudden! The reason I still had it on me was because I decided it was a bad gift!

Andrew: I want to see what it is!

Akko: No, it’s weird and creepy!

Andrew: Well now I’m curious!

Akko: Just promise not to laugh at me, okay!

Andrew: I promise!

[Akko stops struggling with him]

[Andrew opens the present. Akko’s card for the Spring of Polaris is inside it. Andrew smiles at it softly and doesn’t look away from it as they continue their conversation]

Akko: It’s the Spring of Polaris. From-

Andrew: The day we met.

Akko: Uh, yeah… I thought it would be fun, but it ended up being weirdly emotional and-

Andrew: I love it.

Akko: Oh, uh… I’m glad…

Andrew: You went there and vowed to work hard to becoming a great witch… and when you crashed my party, you made the same claim. How is that working for you? Have your efforts brought you anywhere?

Akko: Yep! I’m at least ten times the witch I was back then?

Andrew: So can you fly a broom yet?

Akko: ………………

Andrew: Sorry-

Akko: It’s not your fault that you’re right.

Andrew: Heh heh…

Akko: But, I’ve made lots of advancements in other places! Like my transformation magic!

Andrew: Oh yeah, I remember that you couldn’t even aim the thing when we met. And then when you came my school, you could turn into a rat.

Akko: And I’ve gotten even better since then! I’ve put together a performance!

Andrew: A performance? What, like Chariot!

Akko: Mmhmm! My aunt asked me to perform it at my cousin’s birthday! But, uh, well, it got cancelled, so I haven’t done it yet…

[Akko sits down. Andrew looks up from the card and smiles at her.]

Akko: But I’ve worked really hard on it, and I’m really proud of it. I just wish I had someone to perform it to.

Andrew: Well, you’re at a birthday now, aren’t you?

Akko: Huh? You want me to perform it here?

Andrew: I would be honored.

Akko: It’s something that’s more aimed at little kids?

Andrew: What, so you’re going to turn down my birthday request for a silly reason like that?

[Akko thinks for a moment, clearly somewhat embarrassed]

Akko: Okay, fine, but under one condition.

Andrew: What’s that?

Akko: I already got you a present, so I’m expecting something from you in return for this.

Andrew: Like what?

Akko: Well, I’m performing for you, so I want you to perform something for me. If I do this for you, you need to promise to play me something on the piano someday.

[Andrew is caught by surprise for a beat, but he goes back to smiling.]

Andrew: Deal.

Akko: Alright, I hope you’re ready, because-

[Beat]

Akko: I don’t have my wand.

Andrew: You forgot it?

Akko: I was panicking because I forgot to wrap your present, okay? Besides, it’s not like I could even do the full show here, anyways. It’s sort of magic intensive and I can’t do magic out of the school for too long.

Andrew: So why don’t I go to the school with you? I’ll let my friends know I’m bailing early.

[Akko is surprised. Beat.]

Akko: Oh, uh, are you sure? Don’t you want to open presents with your friends?

Andrew: I can do that with them later. Right now, I want to see this show. It’s my birthday, right? 

Akko: Right!

\----------------

[Akko and Andrew are sneaking through Luna Nova’s grounds]

Akko: There’s a really great, quiet spot over this way, come on!

Andrew: Will there really be no one who can see us!

Akko: Well, it IS a forbidden part of campus, after all!

[Andrew stops and gives her a look.]

Akko: Heh heh, just kidding…

[They continue on until they reach the spot.

Akko: Alright, you sit right there.

[Andrew sits down where she pointed, on some grass. Akko runs a ways in front of him, carrying 3 bowling pins and her wand. She takes some deep breaths, and then she begins the performance]

[The performance is the same as the one from the beginning. Andrew is smiling at the beginning. He chuckles whenever she hits her head with the pins. As it goes on, he’s eventually covering his mouth with his arm to suppress his laughing, and by the end he’s laughing out loud and clapping. Akko finishes the performance]

Andrew: That was spectacular. You truly are an amazing witch. Your dream’s within your grasp

Akko: W-what? No, of course not! I’m pretty much playing around at this point…

Andrew: Well… I thought it was fantastic.

[Akko sits down next to him and pokes him teasingly in the cheek]

Akko: You know, I was expecting my cousin to laugh that hard, but not a mature guy like you.

Andrew: When have you ever brought out a mature side in me, Akko?

[They both laugh for a bit and then smile at each other. Andrew pulls out the card and looks at it.]

Andrew: So, does this come from a game?

Akko: yeah, it was really popular 10 years ago. I was big into playing it.

Andrew: Can you play with just one card?

Akko: Well, uh, no…

Andrew: So you didn’t even get me enough cards to play with? That’s a pretty lame present.

Akko: I thought you said I loved it!

Andrew: And I’d love it even more if we could play it together.

Akko: …You want to play it?

Andrew: Of course. I always wanted to play games like these as I was growing up. Of course, these kind of things are still rather below me, so don’t expect me making a habit of it. But… it is my birthday, right?

[Andrew smiles slyly at Akko. Akko smiles at him and nods]

Akko: You wait here, I’ll go grab my cards so I can teach you.

[Montage of Akko and Andrew enjoying themselves. They play cards, laugh and tell stories, and Akko performs some novelty magic. It ends with them smiling at each other]

\----------------

[Andrew and Akko are climbing over a balcony into his bedroom, exerting themselves hard and panting]

Andrew: Aren’t witches supposed to be able to fly on brooms?

Akko: Do you WANT me to push you down?

Andrew: I’d rather you not, considering how flying back up isn’t an option.

[They both reach the top]

Andrew: …Thanks Akko. You made this night unforgettable.

Akko [blushing]: Heh heh, any time…

Andrew: Do you need any help getting down.

Akko: No, I’ll be-

Andrew’s dad: ANDREW!

[They turn to see Andrew’s Dad in his room, looking very disappointed]

[Akko and Andrew make eye contact]

Akko: I’m not going to-

Andrew: Akko, leave this to me.

[Akko steps back hesitantly]

Andrew’s father: Did you enjoy your night out with that witch?

Andrew: I did. Did you and your friends enjoy my birthday?

Beat.

Andrew’s father: You running off like that without informing me is inexcusable, you realize that?

Andrew: I had no desire to make excuses in the first place.

Andrew’s father: Andrew, understand that I say this because I care about you. You are not to be friends with that witch anymore. She is a bad influence on you.

Andrew: But father!

Andrew’s father: Enough! This matter was settled the moment you absconded with her behind my back! Go wash up and head to bed. It’s already far too late. Witch, come with me, I’ll have someone escort you out.

Akko: Wait, what? You think yu can just decide for Andrew-

Andrew: My father is right, Akko. We shouldn’t be friends anymore.

[Akko is distressed and confused, but Andrew smiles at him. She doesn’t say anything else. Andrew’s father walks out of the room with Akko]

Andrew: So she can no longer be my friend, is that right?

\----------------

[Akko and Co. are sitting at lunch in Luna Nova. Akko is visibly depressed.]

Lotte: Don’t worry, Akko, Andrew is more tenacious than that. I’m sure you’ll remain friends with him.

Amanda: And if he’s not, why the hell would you let this stop you? Just ignore what his dad says and you’re good.

Akko: I know, it’s just… the way he just sort of went along with it. If he was angry at his dad or sad about it, I’d be angry for him, but, I dunno…

Sucy: And things were going so well with you last night.

Akko: You saw that?

Amanda: Last night?

Sucy: Not what you’re thinking.

Amanda: Ahhhhhhh…

Akko: W-what? Wait, Sucy, how did you know?

Sucy: I was out hunting for mushrooms when I heard his obnoxious laughter. I saw you fly in the air as an eagle chasing bowling pins. That was your performance, right?

Akko: …yeah…

Jasminka: Sounds like he liked it!

Akko: Yeah, I thought so too…

Beat

Lotte: Hey, don’t worry, Akko-

[The doors burst open. Andrew walks in with his hands behind his back. He makes a beeline for Akko. The cafeteria grows silent and all eyes turn to them.]

Akko: A-A-A-A-Andrew-

Andrew: Akko.

Akko: What are you doing here?

Amanda: Hey, back off, jerk! We all heard what you did to Akko.

Andrew: Ah, you heard? Yes, unfortunately, my father has deemed Akko unfit of being my friend. After careful thought, I agreed with his sentiment.

Amanda: Why, you little-

Andrew: Which is why I would like to ask you, Akko,

[Andrew lunges forward towards Akko, getting onto one knee, and pulls a rose out from behind his back, presenting it to her.]

Andrew: To be my girlfriend!

[Everything is silent. Akko takes a second to register what just happened before turning a heavy shade of red and stammering incoherently. Hannah and Barbara stand up suddenly.]

Hannah: WHERE’S THE BEE?

Barbara: OH GOD I DON’T WANT TO GET STUNG

[Hannah and Barbara evacuate the room. Diana remains sitting at their table, a book in her hands, looking at them disinterestedly. She goes back to her book.]

[Sucy begins snickering uncontrollably, and Amanda joins in soon after. Akko is still stammering.]

Andrew: I’m sorry, do you want some time to come up with an answer?

Akko: N-N-NO! I mean, I, uh, I-

Andrew: So you have an answer?

Akko: Yes?

Andrew: Your answer is yes?

Akko: No! I mean, Yes, I mean…………………………. That sounds nice…………….

[Andrew hands her the flower. Akko is still beet red.]

Andrew: Will I be able to pick you up after your classes end? I’d like to take you out to eat.

Akko: Yeah, sure, my classes end at 3:30.

Andrew: Shall we meet on main street at 4:00?

Akko: S-sure…

Andrew: Great, I can’t wait.

[Andrew walks out, turning around at the end to look at Akko, who is hyperventilating.]

Lotte: ……..Wow Akko, that sure is great-

Akko [standing up]: Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom for a minute.

[Akko walks out of the room. When she’s no longer visible, you can hear her running down the hall while shouting “YES” repeatedly.]

[Multiple shots of the students reacting, including the table of teachers. Looks of confusion, excitement, and mild horror are on people’s faces.]

Fin


End file.
